Bittersweet
by Titou Douh
Summary: Traduction - OS - L'amour n'est pas toujours doux. Kyoya en est parfaitement conscient et pourtant, il se tient là, au bout de l'allée, à attendre Haruhi dans sa robe de mariée.


**Auteur :** dancingfingers

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19.

**Série :** Ouran High School Host Club.

**Titre :** _Bittersweet_

**Rating : **K+.

**Lien vers l'original :** s/9325738/1/Bittersweet

**Résumé : **L'amour n'est pas toujours doux. Kyoya en est parfaitement conscient pourtant, il se tient là, au bout de l'allée, à attendre Haruhi dans sa robe de mariée.

**Disclaimer :** Ouran High School Host Club ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de Bisco Hatori. Quant à l'histoire originelle, elle est la propriété de dancingfingers. Je ne fais que traduire. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci.

x

* * *

_**xXx Bittersweet xXx**_

* * *

_x_

_« L'amour n'est pas comme un bonbon. Il est plutôt comme une gomme. Parfois, il perd son goût sucré, et devient amer. » - Anonyme. _

Ootori Kyoya ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux qu'à cet instant.

Il avait juste une simple tâche, pourtant attendre au bout de l'allée avec les autres membres du Cercle d'Hôtes (Honey-sempai arborant un large sur son visage, Mori-sempai souriant doucement, les jumeaux dont les yeux ambrés étincelaient malicieusement, et cet idiot blond de Tamaki, ayant du mal à ne pas fuir sa place) et des femmes (Renge et ses yeux remplis d'étoiles, Kasugazaki dont les yeux étaient rivés sur son mari, et également Ayame qui ne cessaient de réajuster ses lunettes.).

Son cœur battit furieusement dans sa poitrine lorsque la douce mélodie émanant du piano fit écho à travers le jardin.

**oOo oOo**

« Tu es magnifique. »

Elle leva les yeux de l'endroit où elle se tenait, près de l'immense fenêtre. Son père se tenait fièrement derrière elle, souriant. Pour une fois, il portait le bon ensemble pour la cérémonie de mariage. Il revêtait un costume noir issu des collections Hitachiin et avait l'air beau, avec ses cheveux rouges ramenés en une queue de cheval.

Elle sourit légèrement. « Merci, Papa. »

L'expression de Ranka changea, passant du père fier à la mère éplorée. « Haruhiiiiiiiii… Je ne peux pas croire que tu te maries aussi viiiiiiite – »

Haruhi leva les yeux au ciel.

« – et que tu vas me quitter pour aller vivre avec ton m-ma-mari ! »

Soupirant, elle posa une main vêtue d'un gant en soie blanche sur son épaule. « Nous te rendrons visite. »

« Mais – »

Elle lui remit un mouchoir jaune pâle. Ranka sourit gracieusement et essuya attentivement les larmes ayant roulé sur ses joues (pour ne pas ruiner son maquillage, bien entendu.)

Trois coups retentirent, suivis par le visage de Yuzuha arborant un immense sourire. « Il est l'heure ! »

Lissant sa robe de mariée, elle prit la main de son père et sortit de la pièce.

**oOo oOo**

Il observa absentement quelques couples regagner leurs sièges respectifs. Il attendait uniquement la personne qui avait fait naître ce sentiment spécial capable de désordonner son rythme cardiaque, de rendre ses mains moites, ses joues chaudes et ses lèvres démangées par l'envie de dire des choses idiotes et sucrées comme Tamaki le faisait habituellement. Ce sentiment spécial fait qu'il se retient d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle dans une douce étreinte, que son corps désire se lever plus tôt chaque jour et que son esprit oublie tout ayant attrait à ses stocks et potentiels partenaires d'affaires.

En d'autres termes : Kyoya est irrémédiablement amoureux de Fujioka Haruhi.

Personne ne l'a jamais remarqué, même lorsqu'il continuait à approfondir sa dette, uniquement pour la voir tous les jours au Cercle d'Hôtes à divertir ses invités (Kyoya avait secrètement désiré être son unique invité – à s'asseoir avec elle, boire du thé tranquillement et discuter.) Merci à sa réputation de Prince des Ténèbres personne n'avait questionné le fait que Haruhi travaillait toujours en tant qu'hôte lorsque vint la remise des diplômes.

Même lorsque Honey-sempai et Mori-sempai, qui étaient les seuls dotés d'yeux aiguisés parmi eux tous, comprirent les sentiments de Tamaki, Hikaru et Kaoru envers l'insouciante future avocate ils n'avaient réalisé la chose que juste avant l'obtention de leur diplôme. Il était amoureux d'elle depuis la découverte de sa véritable identité – et il s'était lui-même présenté à Fujioka Ryoji, aussi connu sous le nom de Ranka, échangeant numéros de téléphone et photos de Haruhi. Il le tenait régulièrement au courant de la situation de Haruhi et sourit triomphalement quand le vieil homme (ou travesti) lui accorda sa pleine confiance.

Il sortit de sa transe et releva le regard.

Elle se trouvait là, portant la plus belle des robes de mariée qui épousait chaque courbe de son corps – qui, avait remarqué Kyoya, s'était développé quand elle avait été diplômée puis avait intégré l'université. Ses yeux magnifiques étaient cachés derrière son voile.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard, Haruhi leva la tête et lui sourit chaudement. Fuyant ses yeux, Kyoya écouta le sang pulser à ses oreilles et tenta de se calmer.

Puis elle se posta en face du prêtre.

**oOo oOo**

« Puis-je avoir cette danse ? »

Se retournant, elle vit Kyoya s'incliner légèrement vers elle, souriant doucement. Il avait l'air beau, comme toujours, mais ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il paraissait plus intimidant, plus séduisant, et ses yeux onyx lui conféraient cette même aura mystérieuse qu'à l'accoutumée.

Haruhi acquiesca. « Bien sûr. »

Prenant sa main, ils rejoignirent le centre de la piste et commencèrent à danser. Il s'inclina un peu plus, inhalant son odeur sucrée. Il tourna le regard vers ses joues rosies. _Magnifique_. Inspirant nerveusement, il lui demanda, « Es-tu heureuse ? »

« Bien sûr. », gloussa-t-elle. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. »

« Bien. »

Lorsque la chanson se termina, il s'éloigna d'elle, regrettant la chaleur émanant de son corps. « Merci, Kyoya. »

Il rit. « Je devrais être celui qui te remercie, Haruhi. »

**oOo oOo**

Honey tapait impatiemment du pied, jetant occasionnellement un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il sera bientôt là. », le rassura Mori.

« Evidemment, Takashi. », acquiesca le petit homme. « Il l'aime vraiment, pas vrai ? »

Des bruits de pas doux se firent entendre. Honey soupira lorsqu'il vit Kyoya avoir du mal à garder une expression froide. S'il n'était pas si observateur, il n'aurait pas distingué l'agitation tournoyant dans ses yeux sombres.

« Kyo-chan ! Ici, ici ! »

Kyoya releva les yeux. « Oh, Honey-sempai. » Il hocha la tête en direction de l'homme derrière Honey. « Mori-sempai. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous attendez quelqu'un ? »

Mori le fixa. Le Prince des Ténèbres jura avoir vu le regard de Mori s'adoucir lorsque l'homme répondit, « … En effet. Nous t'attendions. »

Kyoya demeura silencieux. Puis, « Moi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que – »

« En fait. », interrompit Honey. « Nous voulions t'inviter à une dégustation de gâteaux - »

Kyoya secoua la tête et sourit. « Je n'apprécie pas les sucreries. »

« - mais pour une occasion spéciale comme celle-ci, je pense que _boire_ serait plus approprié. »

Les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux de jais s'agrandirent. _Impossible…_ « Pourquoi ? »

Honey et Mori s'entreregardèrent puis sourire au plus jeune. « Nous savons. », déclara Mori.

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Nous savons que tu es amoureux d'elle. Haruhi. », ajouta Honey, un sourire triste lui étant adressé sur les lèvres.

La façade de Kyoya se craquela légèrement, mais il continua à nier. « C'est faux. »

Honey rit, comme si les paroles de Kyoya ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Attrapant la main de l'héritier Ootori, il leva les yeux et offrit un sourire chaud. « Espèce d'idiot. Tu l'aimes autant que Tamaki. Maintenant, allons chez moi et buvons ! »

Kyoya savait qu'il ne pouvait rejeter le petit gentleman. « Très bien. », répondit-il faiblement.

**oOo oOo**

« Où est Maman ? »

Haruhi soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Vraiment, Tamaki. Arrête de l'appeler Maman. »

« Hein ? », demanda-t-il bêtement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que cela signifie que tu dois me désigner comme étant ta fille. », grommela Haruhi.

« OH NON ! Je-Je ne veux pas dire ça ! », brailla-t-il.

« En tous les cas. », dit-elle quand Tamaki arrêta de dramatiser. « Il avait l'air… Bizarre. »

Le blond pencha la tête. « Bizarre ? Comment ça ? »

« Quand nous dansions… On aurait dit… Qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. »

Son visage devint sérieux. « J'irai lui parler demain. »

« Oh, d'accord. » Elle se retourna à l'entente de la voix de Renge qui l'appelait pour prendre une photo ensemble. Elle laissa Tamaki seul, son regard tourné vers les lilas et roses bordant l'allée. Il soupira en faisant courir ses doigts à travers ses mèches blondes.

Sa femme avaient toujours été inconsciente des sentiments des autres.

x

* * *

Dimanche 5 Avril - 9 h 30.


End file.
